


Salvatore

by Sesaria_Herluna



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesaria_Herluna/pseuds/Sesaria_Herluna
Summary: 慢慢搬来存档。枢零@行吟江月 的点梗【希望是清扫战场的时候零放枢一条生路这种梗（为什么是零放枢呢，因为我觉得这个情景比枢放零有趣，而且可以看到战损枢）可以是之前认识也可以是之前不认识。走向he或者be没所谓，永远的惆怅就更好了略略略～】。之前那篇去年7月一直写了没发的大坑《沙之城》，那也是我的第一篇枢零文，本来是打算起这个标题的，也是我最爱的Lana Del Rey的一首歌，就给这一篇好了。接结局，纯漫画党，对系列的理解比较我流，不过VKM的话并没有怎么看。私设零没死，只是离开了；熔炉没有熄灭，变人的过程中吸血鬼的力量代造了人类的心脏。
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

烧焦的气味。泥土烧焦的气味，草木烧焦的气味，人肉烧焦的气味……充斥着鼻腔。地面就像这气息闻起来一样滚烫，他的伤口也火辣辣地发着烫，但身体却冷得仿佛在冰窖中一般……

这就是终结了吗？这就是，据说他想要看的那个世界，旅程最后的终点了吗？

一瞬间，一阵强烈的恐惧蔓延上他的心头，将他包裹在其浓烈的黑暗之中。这种情感一开始令他十分陌生，他猜想自己先前很少会体验到这样的情感。当这种情绪频繁爆发的时候，他已经与爱和恋分开很久了，这种突然又陌生的情感曾令他非常无措。直到他遇到了同样在战争中逃难的一位和善的老太太，她给了这种情绪一个名字。对了，他是不是忘了说，不知是不是因为原先是吸血鬼，他的年龄比人类变化的慢得多，如今已经过去了几十年，他仍旧只是20多岁的模样。快十年前，世界陷入了一场大战，他与恋和爱在战争中失散。这么些年，他被难民携裹着到了许多地方，如今又被携裹到了战场上……

他挣扎着睁开眼睛，视线被睫毛上黏住的血液模糊，热战已经结束，现在似乎是清理战场的阶段。他可以看到远处有一个黑色的背影，正边走边俯下身查看地上层层叠叠的人体。

在红血与黑色晕眩斑点不断变幻的遮罩下，伴随着那黑色的背影逐渐靠近他的方向，破碎的画面也渐渐地在脑海中组合出了意义——

那身影伸手探着一具肉身的脉搏，而后揪起领子拎起了ta，朝着ta的脖子垂下了头。那被拎起的身体在半空中抽搐了几下，再没了动静。

吸血鬼！

枢有些混沌的头脑中仿佛炸响了惊雷。

和恋、爱一起生活的日子让他对这个种族毫不陌生，而根据那身影看上去踉跄的动作和他吸吮血液时发出的急躁的声响，恐怕不是一个Level E就是在Level E的边缘。

真是奇怪。自从纯血统一个接一个消失后，理论上应该不存在还活着，又至少说还在变化中的Level E了。接着他便嘲笑起即便身在死亡的恐惧之中，自己竟还有这个闲心关心这些。

随着那身影的靠近，枢心脏的跳动也愈加地有力，“咚咚咚咚”地撞击着胸腔，一下比一下响亮，最后竟仿佛整个躯体都只剩下了心脏的响动。即便是这仅限于人身的虚假心脏，也是这样恐惧着死亡的到来吗？

仿佛被这胆小的心脏传染，他的呼吸也急促了起来，战争和死亡地气息毫无帮助地涌进他的鼻腔。越来越近了——

终于——一双鞋占据了他的视线。

一只手触碰到他的身体，施力要将他翻过来。

他的大脑、他依旧停留的理智催促着他的身体反抗，过度运动和伤痕累累的肌肉组织却毫无回应之力。

他渗着血的背撞到了铺满残渣的地面，他却甚至没有力气发出吃痛的声响。硝烟未散的铅色天空替换了先前眼中的风景，连带着那低等吸血鬼的面孔。他的瞳孔不自觉地张大——

他认识这个人。

又或者说，他应该认识这个人。

这张酷似恋却更为成熟的脸上带着比那闪烁着渴血疯狂的眼中更为复杂而又人类的神情。

他是清醒的。他也认出了他。

从男人蓦然停下的动作中，枢知道到了这一点。

“……零。”

不明白出于怎样的心情，又或是不知从何而来的执着，枢硬生生地驱动自己已经半分力气不存的身体组织，从嗓子里挤出了这破碎的声响。

而后，不待恐惧有所反应，无边的黑暗就吞没了他的意识。

再度睁开双眼，已不见毫无生气的天空。取而代之的，是层层叠叠的树叶。

他试着转动脖颈，却带动了全身的疼痛。紧接着，他意识到，这疼痛似乎不似先前那般火辣又尖锐，倒是跟多是有些钝钝的酸痛。理应被鲜血染透的衣物，也没有在皮肤上留下黏腻湿冷的触感，反倒感觉干爽清新。

他垂下眼，虽然只能看到边缘。

他被人包扎过了。

随着突然响起的树叶声响，枢微微抬眼，挪动自己僵硬堪比身后树干的脖颈，果然看见了银色头发的身影。

“你醒了。”冷淡的声音响起。

枢牵动着自己的咽喉，想要发出一点声音，反复尝试失败后，干渴的喉头却被干燥冰冷的风刺激得发痒，让他陷入了一阵徒劳的咳嗽中。

眨走眼中的生理性泪水，他看见自己的眼前多了一个破破烂烂的军用水壶，盖子已经打开，水壶里很满。他直截地接过，清凉的液体潺潺流过，滋润着他砂纸一般的嗓子。水很新鲜，应该是今天以内打的。

觉得自己已经恢复到了可以说话的状态，枢放下了水壶，平静地注视着站立俯瞰他的零。又或者说，是表面上平静。内里他其实早就陷入困惑和茫然的狂风暴雨了。

“为什么要救我？”

枢想到，他这个问题或许过于直截了当了，就好像暗示着他不认为零是一个会救他的人，又或是对被救这种事情有抵触感，总而言之，就是一个非常不符合任何社交守则的问题。但也不过是想想而已，再来一千次他或许还是会这么问。

果然，零的脸上露出了被打了一拳似的表情，嘴唇因为厌恶而皱起。

“切。”零一把夺回已经不再被需要的水壶，盖上盖子，走回到了他方才占据的、倒下的树木边，将水壶塞回了一个不大的随身包里。

沉默。

飞鸟就好像完全不受这漫长战争灾害的影响一般，间或发出清脆的鸣叫。

阳光透过枝杈投下来，就好像一缕缕金色的线——纯粹而明亮，带着某种超然。

枢抬起头。

被树叶过滤过的、硝烟味没那么浓重了的风拂过他的面颊。

“如果是她的话……如果是她的话，不会想看到你那个样子吧。”轻柔的声音飘在风里，好像随时都会被吹散一般。

枢有些意外地移回视线。但只看到零依旧整理着自己的东西，仿佛刚才出声的人并不是他一样。

“我不记得你了。”

零没有回应。

枢说的时候也没有在等待一个回应。

枢低下头，查看着自己手臂上已被包扎好的划伤。绷带看上去陈旧但是干净。好像是自言自语，又好像是对着空气陈述着某种既定的事实。

“我知道你。

“恋和爱同我讲过你的事情。

“优姬的记录里面也有很多关于你的事情。”

枢伸出一只手，试图在身后的树干上寻找支撑。浑身的肌肉和关节都用紧绷的僵硬向他发出着抗议。艰难地、在手上留下了数道鲜红的擦痕地，他站立起了身子。

“但我不记得你。”

零一直注视着他，表情冷淡到看上去有些凶。可以看到他的下颌时不时地绷紧，他身体的肌肉时不时地呈现想要向枢的方向移动或是伸手的势头。但最后他什么也没有做，只是淡淡地说道：

“啊。我知道。”

接着，零抬起头望了望天，转而对枢说道。

“走吧。如果我们想在天黑之前赶到附近村镇的话。”

枢向他投去略带疑惑的神情。

“我带你去安全的地方。”

忍住身上各处的伤痛，枢有些吃力地跟在零的身后，时不时停下来缓和疼痛，穿梭在茂密的林间。

零频频地回头，有几次，他张开嘴似乎想要说什么，但最后还是沉默地回身，继续向前。他保持着不紧不慢的步伐，一直走在枢相隔几步的位置。

他们最后还是没有能在天黑之前赶到下一个村镇。

说实话，枢不知道赶往下一个村镇的意义是什么——在战火中已经不剩多少依然屹立着的人类聚居点了。

沉默地分享了零的水和食物，零语气不好地指挥着枢在火边睡下后，便坐到一边开始整夜的守卫。

枢再度睁开眼时，青白色的曦光已将天空照得微亮。火堆依然温暖地燃烧着。在火堆的另一侧，零坐着，头低垂着一点一点地，大概是在不久之前不小心睡着了……

火焰发出了噼啪的声响。

枢侧卧着，观察着这个理应熟悉的陌生人。尽管是吸血鬼，但疲惫还是明显地在他身上留下了痕迹。总觉得……他不应该如此憔悴的。

真是奇怪。当枢看着他的时候，那种既排斥、抵触，又呼应着、渴望亲近的心情……如此矛盾。

过去的自己，在面对锥生零的时候，究竟是什么样的想法呢？

摇曳的火焰时时阻隔住枢的视线。

是否也像这样，被灼伤人的火焰隔开，平衡在两端呢？那些厌恶的、丑陋的情绪，还有那些欣赏的、理解的情绪——现在的枢大概可以想象——像互相撕扯着将彼此拧紧的绳索，将过去的玖兰枢牢牢地拴在火焰的这一端。

枢微微移动睡得僵硬的身体，在布满落叶的地面上发出摩擦的声音。火焰对面闭合的双眼猛地张开，弹起身、拔枪、上膛、将枪口指向声音传来的方向，这些动作一气呵成，所用时间不会超过1秒。

枢注视那双突然张开的双眼被警惕、敌意、杀气涨得通红，而后清明才逐渐用水晶一般透彻的紫色驱散了这应激的暴戾。零的呼吸停滞着，尽管他在下一瞬便意识到了枪口所指的方向并不是危险的敌人，但到他平静下来，依旧用去了一些时间。终于，零开始沉重而缓慢的呼吸，紧绷的身体也一点一点放松下来。

他恢复了普通而舒适的站姿，放下了手中的枪。

“是你啊。”

枢坐起身，沉默地凝视着零。

这反应未免也……太大了点。

零在他们暂时露营的这块空地四周来回走动，缓慢而谨慎地环视着、一直望进森林的深处。从他不甚平稳的呼吸可以看出，他显然还没有完全从那种状态中走出来。

最终，他走回到枢的面前，揉着自己的银发，依旧看着林中的方向。

“……抱歉。以后不会再发生了。”

枢注视着他眼下的阴影，眉头蹙起，似乎想要说什么，但最后还是将话语全部收回给了沉默。

零终于将目光聚焦到了枢的身上。枢平静地回望。

零的嘴角抽动了一下，皱起了眉，眉梢扬起、微颤。接着他啧了一声，走回到自己的小包跟前，拿出了一卷和枢身上的一样看上去有些旧但却非常干净的绷带，还有一个小小的盒子。他打开盒子，里面散发出一股草药的味道。

零示意着他身上的衣服：“给你换药。”

枢解开了自己的旧衬衫，温顺地任由零在他的前前后后摆弄。

零将他身上的绷带解到了最内一层，已经微微有些黏在伤口上的绷带拉扯着枢忍不住咧了咧嘴，发出了轻微的、带着疼痛的抽气声。接着他感到零停止了动作，零身体悬在他的上方，遮挡住了他可以移动的空间还有他的视线，缓缓地，凉凉的液体顺着他的脊背流下来。这样浸湿了一下后，他感到绷带轻柔地滑过自己的伤口，完好的皮肤，然后彻底被摘了下来。

阴影从头顶消失，零来到了他的身后。背上为了帮助一家人逃离战场时受到的砍伤是他目前最为严重的伤口。那条伤越过了他的大半个背部，所幸不是很深。

微凉湿润的药膏随着修长的手指柔和地覆盖在了他的伤口之上。虽不刺激性，但这陌生的触感还是令他忍不住低吟出声。于是那手指便显得更加小心翼翼起来。

沉默。只有柴火的噼啪声和风偶尔吹过林间的簌簌。

枢注视着前方，感受着药膏一点一点地覆盖住背上那狰狞新鲜的伤口，久违的平和温养着他的情绪。

感觉到触碰自己伤口的手颤抖得越来越厉害，枢忍不住回过头。对上他的视线，零彻底地收回了自己的手，头垂着，视线有些涣散，他一只手扼着自己的喉咙，另一只手死死地攥住自己的衣服，浑身紧绷着、战栗着，仿佛正在痛苦地遏制着什么。

枢的好奇逐渐舒展为他那惯常的、难以解读的平静。

“很渴吗？”

零猛地挥舞着手臂，像是要阻止枢任何可能的靠近。紧绷着，那神情就好像是受伤的、随时准备拼死的动物一般，凶狠又脆弱。

“离我远点！”

两人就这样僵持着。

直到枢缓缓地站起身，拿起那卷绷带，挪到了离零更远的地方。

零终于放下了身前的手臂，喘息着注视着枢重新坐了下来。

“我自己来吧。”枢毫无波澜地说道，将绷带卷逐渐展开。

“你知道怎么给自己包扎吗？”深深地呼吸了几下，恢复了平静的零语气不善。

枢微微仰起头，似乎在思考或是回忆着什么。

“不知道。”

零深深地叹了口气。闭着眼缓和、调整着自己。而后将自己支起，走向了枢，伸出了手。

“还是我来吧。”

重新一前一后坐下。枢感觉到零的手指随着绷带划过自己的皮肤，他的手臂随着绷带的缠绕环过自己的身体——不知怎么的，一颗心就好像悬在了高处，感官都好似被强化了一般，似乎一丁一点微小的动静都能够惊扰到自己。在自己的耳边零的呼吸也透着某种紊乱。

终于，背上和手臂上的新绷带都被打上了牢固、利落的结。

重新隔开的个人空间让两个人都好似松了一口气，但同时，涌入两人之间的空气又显得那样冰凉。

枢拉起衬衣，重新穿上扣好。零则来回走动，将方才换下来的绷带再次小心翼翼地收好。

枢扣着扣子。零已经将药膏和绷带重新放回了小包，正准备熄灭营火，像是突然想起了什么似地，他停下。

“你的其他财物呢？不会没有吧？”

“误入战区的时候遗失了。”枢上去不以为意地说道。

“啧。”零露出了一脸因为麻烦而恼火的神情，继续起了他熄灭营火的工作。

又来来回回地消除了一些活动的痕迹，收起了一些东西，零走向了枢。

枢正准备响应这明显打算出发的信号起身，却被突然落在身上的风衣砸回了原处。

“天马上就转冷了。你先拿这个凑合一下。”

接着便头也不回地开始往前走，像是逃走一般带着可爱的狼狈。

没意识到自己嘴角柔和下来的弧度，枢披上风衣，起身跟上。

再度陷入了沉默的两人在足踏枝叶的轻响中前后行走着。

身上的伤痛依旧折腾着枢。当他还是吸血鬼的时候，一定不需要经历这种感觉吧——疼痛夺取着意识，身体清醒地失控。

“理事长留下的相册……”好似自言自语，又好似梦呓，枢说。

零依旧走着，没有回头，但枢知道他在听。

“不见了。”

又行走了一段，两人皆无话。

“和……”零的声音从前面传来，那停顿好像他自己后悔开了口一样，“和其他财物一起吗？”

枢点了点头，然后意识到走在前面的零看不见：“嗯……”

“如果我说……”过了一会儿，枢开口，但好像不确定似的，他留下了漫长的间隔。

零沉默地走着，没有催促，没有回应，但没有被排斥的感觉，或许是错觉——反倒像是某种安静的鼓励。

“如果我说，我一直没有勇气打开那本相册……

“直到它遗失了，都没能看到里面的内容。”

“……”零沉默着，然后，“为什么？”语气冷硬，却只让人感到某种笨拙。

枢垂眼，嘴角微扬：“有点……害怕。害怕知道别人怎么看我的，害怕知道过去的我是什么样的，又想要知道过去的我是什么样的，于是就一直拖延着。”

零回过头，眼中带着诧异。

“从漫长的睡梦中醒来，对过去和未来都一无所知——如果说过去所经历的、所选择的，记忆、经验、创伤、情感，构成了一个人的现在，这样醒来的玖兰枢，究竟是谁呢？优姬很体贴，留下了很多记录，让我了解过去的玖兰枢——通过许许多多不同的视角、不同的眼光、不同人的回忆拼凑起来的玖兰枢。这样一个玖兰枢是我吗？这样一个玖兰枢是玖兰枢吗？我应当把这些评价作为构造现在我的一部分吗？我应该为言语中玖兰枢曾经做过的事情感到负罪吗？我应该延续他应当拥有的那些情感吗？我又究竟是谁呢？……”好像突然意识到自己陷入了某种自言自语的辩论中，枢毫无歉意地道歉道，“啊，抱歉，强迫你听了这些胡言乱语。”

方才一直注视着枢的零转过头去，用枢听不见的音量小声埋怨：“啊，我就说绝对行不通的嘛……真是乱来。”接着他提高声音，微微仰起头，没好气地宣布。“别想太多。现在的你和过去的你一样，一点都不讨人喜欢。”

枢忍不住轻笑出声。

他跟上零重新开始的脚步。

“嗯，我确实地知道了。谢谢你。”

他们在太阳越过中点的时候终于到达了一个位于树林边缘草场上独立的建筑群。

零熟练地走到一幢房屋前，敲响了房门。不一会儿，一位看上去4、50岁模样的女性打开了房门，从模样上看，她年轻的时候应该十分美丽。

一看见零，她的双眼就闪烁出熟识的光芒，微笑挂上了脸庞，将他们迎进了门：“零！你这次来得好快啊。”

“嗯。中途遇上了一些事情。”零敷衍地说道，从包里拿出了一封信件，“按照约定，我带来了信件。”

那女子看也没看，仰头朝屋里喊道：“露比！你妹妹的信！”

“来啦来啦！”一个声音从屋内回应道。

接着女子将注意力转到了枢身上：“这位是？零的朋友吗？”

“不……”然而还不等他说出反驳的话语，枢就抢先一步进行了自我介绍。

“您好，我是枢。”

“啊啦，真好！我叫安奈。能认识零的朋友，我很开心！”女子愉快地和枢握了握手，紧跟着便招呼刚从房间里面出来的、美丽的年轻女子，“快来，露比！是零的朋友哦。”

年轻的女子露出了一个无奈而宠溺的笑容，走了过来。

“枢，这是露比，我的妻子。露比，这是枢，零的朋友。”

“很高兴认识你。”年轻女子大方地同枢握了握手。

“咳。信。”零提醒着，将手上的信戳到了露比跟前。

“啊，真是太谢谢你了，零！战时想和自己的亲人保持联系实在是太不容易了，幸好有你。”露比开心地笑着，迫不及待地拆开了信。

“那么我就先……”零一副一秒都不想多待的架势。

“诶？还是在仓库休息吗？可是你的朋友受伤了吧？不要紧吗？我们还有空的房间哦。”露比奇怪地抬起头，打断了他的话。

“不用了。我们凑合一晚就走。”

“那么至少允许我们在仓库里架上舒服的床吧？”露比带着不容拒绝地口吻提议道。边上的安奈也笑着点头附和。

零叹了口气。

两人对着油灯的光芒正各自坐在床上研究着一张地图，，他们目前离过去学园所在的地方还有3、4天的路程。安奈的脸从仓库的草垛后露了出来。

“晚饭准备好了哦~”

“不用麻烦了。”零冷硬地回复。

“谁在问你啦！知道你不跟我们一起吃饭。真是的，明明厨艺那么好。”她转向了枢，一副要完全无视掉零的架势，“我们邀请的是你的朋友啦！来吗？露比的炖肉很美味哦。”

“却之不恭。”枢礼貌地点点头，随着安奈离开了仓库。

露比的厨艺，如同安奈吹嘘的那般，着实不错。在享受晚餐的过程中，枢向她们分享了自己在战区和难民营的见闻。

“哎……咱们纯粹是因为住得偏僻，之前又是靠着农场自给自足，这才躲过了战火。如果不是零，我可能连妹妹是生是死都不知道。”露比喝着餐后热茶感叹着。

“他经常会往来送信吗？这就是他现在在做的事情吗？”枢问道。

露比的眼睛微微张大：“我还以为你能给我们答案呢。说实话，我们俩也不知道零究竟在做些什么。将近十年前，我们第一次见到他的时候，他就倒在我们家门口，伤痕累累、浑身是血，而且……而且在堕落边缘。如果不是那时他的双眼中还有着清明，我很可能就已经为了安奈杀死他了。”露比和安奈交换了一个担忧的神情。“我们本想，你是他的朋友的话，或许会知道一些关于他的事情……”

安奈不安地交叠着自己的双手：“每一次他出现都会显得比上一次更憔悴。我们不知道他在做些什么。每一次我们都会给他准备一些物资，他也不会拒绝，但这就是交流的全部了……”

“从我妹妹的信中也可以看出，每一次他都会做得比我们拜托他的更多。他是个温柔的人，我们能感觉到……”露比补充着。

“但他在排斥着和我们又更深的交往，排斥着我们的关心，这点也同样明显。”安奈引出了最重要的那句话，“就好像他建造了一座城墙，然后把自己关在了里面。”安奈叹了口气，接着说道：“倒不是说我们因此而感到受伤或是怎么的，不，这和我们的感受无关。只是……承蒙了他如此多的关照，看到他如此孤单……令人伤心。”

“你是我们第一次看见他带在身边的人。”露比谨慎地提出。

枢只是摇了摇头，呷了一口热茶：“不。我对他也一无所知。……倒不如说，我忘了。”

露比和安奈交换了一个疑惑的眼神，但也没有多问。

像是想起了什么，枢抬起头：“你是Level B的吸血鬼。”

露比感到有趣地歪了歪头：“这都能看出来吗？是的。我确实是。不然当初零出现的时候，我也没有办法用血液帮助他了。”

“但你却没有选择和其他贵族吸血鬼生活在一起。而是选择了，这种……”枢环顾着简陋的小木屋、平实的装修和手工自制的小装饰品，充满了生活的气息，却简朴得近乎简陋。

露比轻轻笑了起来：“倒不如说，认为一个人与生俱来的血统或是出身，决定了这个人的位置或是生活方式，这样的想法比较奇怪呢。虽然我是Level B，可我从来就不是什么贵族大小姐哦。”接着像是想到了什么不好的东西，露比的脸上露出了极端丑陋的厌恶：“光是想一想那种生下来就觉得高人一等，理所当然地压榨、骑在别人头上作威作福，同时也纵容更高一级的老爷们骑在自己头上作威作福的生活，像动物一样。一面颐指气使，一面又点头哈腰。整天做着好像是非常了不起的大事情——其实不过是社交圈子过于密集之后，什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事也闹得天翻地覆的夸张——说到底不过是些乱七八糟家庭闹剧的破事。在装模作样的庸碌聚会中，深陷于虚假成就的自我满足之中。真是恶心——！”

安奈安慰又警示地拍了拍露比的肩。露比好似突然醒过来一般：

“啊，抱歉！突然跟你讲了这么一大串不相干的事情！总之，我第一次见到安奈的时候，正在餐厅当服务生呢。”两人交换了一个眼神，似乎正在分享着甜蜜的回忆，“除了现在这种生活，我不会想要其他任何的人生。”

枢沉默地看着他们，他或许有些理解为什么零会愿意跟她们相处了，甚至，他觉得，他所了解到的枢也会愿意和她们相处。或许……只是或许，她们并没有像自己想象的那样对零的孤独无可奈何。在她们还不知道的时候，只是她们的存在本身，就已经可以消解一些孤寂……

穿着安奈爸爸的旧衣服，抱着其他由这对可爱妻子提供的物资，带着刚刚洗完澡的水汽，枢站在仓库的门口。

仓库中，孤灯的光晕映照出零的身形，柔和的暖光却令他独自遥望小窗之外的样貌更加冷清。听见枢走近仓库的声音，他转头，那一瞬，他投在枢身上的目光，遥远得好像在透过他看见另一个时间、另一个空间、另一个人——注视着，就好像永远无法触及。而零就那么静静地坐在那里，好像是一段过去的时光、一部已经完成的故事、一些再也不会相同的人留在此处的遗物。

真狡猾啊。

枢的心里冒出了这样一句话。

明明他才是那个一无所知、被丢弃在这个世界的人。

而后，这沉默无声的深沉状态被打破，一切好像在一瞬间被日常席卷吞纳。

“你回来了。”

“诶。”

零似乎想要说些什么，他的眼睛中闪烁着关切。最后他只是在枢走到跟前时熄灭了灯。

“早些睡吧。”

枢被肩上的摇晃唤醒时，天还黑着在。在月光的映照下，零紫色的眸子通透得发亮。

“快收拾东西。有人来了。”

原本就只有安奈和露比准备的一个包的枢，在套上零的风衣后就可以出发了。

将地图和笔记塞回了包里，零背对着枢检查着血蔷薇。

“吸血鬼吗？”

“嗯。”零胡乱地点了一下头，就引着枢从仓库背向树林的窗户翻了出去，依着房屋阴影的掩护移动着。

“露比和安奈——”

“他们是冲我来的，只要我不在，她们就会安全。”零简洁地说道。

接着他回头看来枢一眼，补充道：“不要以为他们对你就会友好。你现在可不是纯血之君了。”

零完全没必要的提醒令枢的心头涌上了一股烦躁。没有人比他更清楚自己失去的东西。

避开过于明亮的月色，在阴影的掩护下，两人终于在许多身影出现在森林边缘的同时，越过了过于空旷的草场，扎进了另一片林间。

“穿过这片森林，就是梅腊思镇。虽然在开战初期就毁掉了，但或许能够找到难民聚居的地方供我们停留。”

忍住因为刚才的跑动而开始隐隐灼痛的伤口，枢慢慢平复着自己的呼吸。

“你在被追杀。为什么？你不是猎人协会会长吗？”

“不关你的事！”近乎条件反射的回答从前方传来。

又走了一会儿，零更为柔和的声音说道：“我已经不是猎人协会的成员了。”

枢想要继续问下去。

但零接着说了下去，是并没有解答疑问的、完全不相干的话题：“现在的协会里已经没有多少当年的人了……陌生的面孔，陌生的理念。”零摇了摇头：“大概我的——我们的想法就算放在过去的协会里面，相比之下也会觉得他们尽是些陌生的理念。漫长的和平年代，让从吸血鬼那获取永恒的青春变得比你还在时更受欢迎——相比之下，蓝堂研制转变药的努力仿佛是笑话一般，在支持者们使用药物逐渐衰老去世后，就被另一波对此大感威胁的吸血鬼团体以管控和使用权分配等种种问题叫停，再也没有被投入生产，研究资料也被暗中破坏。所谓猎人协会，不过是纯血种豢养猎犬的私圈。”厌恶和鄙夷萦绕在零纠结的眉心。“战争爆发后，猎人协会和吸血鬼的管理体系都分崩离析，一些在你之后醒过来的纯血种，通过转变人类夺取战后稀缺的诸多资源、积累奴仆——原本就凌驾于规则之上的纯血阶级愈发肆无忌惮；缺乏警惕和训练的新一代猎人们在突如其来的战时面前措手不及……”

“所以你就抛弃他们了？”枢尖锐地指出。

零回头望了他一眼，眼里熊熊燃烧的不悦之下却透着某种无言的落寞。

然后他转回头，继续往前走。

“嗯。我抛弃他们了。”未完的话语被零用沉默吞回了肚子里。

“这依然不能解释他们为什么追杀你。”

但零再也没有回答他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ruby和Anna来自SPN，其实想用Jessica，但是因为根据VK起名方式要通过发音变为日本名，不是很会，就作罢了。
> 
> *MELAS– SALEM，就是把撒冷反过来。
> 
> AN：原本想用内敛的写法，但是写到后半部分尤其是[下]的时候实在是把握不好直白与暗示的界线了，总觉得有些东西不明说感情会无法传达，我对不起我偶像们的叙事方式……原谅我写得如此之差吧 @行吟江月


	2. Chapter 2

用露比和安奈提供的食物挨过了中午，他们在天黑之前到达了梅腊思镇。

残存完整的结构和蒙上了尘埃污秽的砖石仍然向经过的人诉说着这座城镇曾经的辉煌。

依着这些结构，难民们搭起的帐篷。在各色帐篷的门前，囤积着货品的商贩借着稀有的烛火和熹微的暮色，以远高于正常的价格贩卖着最基本的生活物品。在破碎的墙角、拐角的阴影，甚至大路的中间，还有着抱着自己或亲人受伤的肢体、饥饿或伤重到仿佛即将死去的人。但没有人给予他们过多的视线。

在正式进入城区之前，枢拦住了零。

“你不常在有人的地方走动。这样放东西，走不出两个街区，你就会被偷光了。”

零带着受辱的愤怒望着他。

躲避人类，避免交集，徘徊在死亡与理智的边缘；独来独往，只在生存必须时以援手交换帮助；时时刻刻警惕着自身的安危，一丝一毫的响动都能将他惊醒——这就是失去了所有过去所爱之人后，锥生零的生存方式。

枢不容置疑地重新整理起了零所携带的物件，将血蔷薇放在了靠近财物所在口袋附近的隐蔽处——

“这样既不会让别有用心的人看见，招来眼红或是敌意，又能让扒手下手前先掂量三分。”这是枢的解释。

在零第三次准备直接换到他们所需的物品快快走人后，枢终于忍无可忍地将他赶到了一边，开始和商贩们老道地交涉。

看着那个枢，穿着简朴的旧衣服熟练地穿梭在各色的难民之间，神色如常地讨价还价、话家常一般交流着战时的讯息——从漫长的逃难中获得的生存技能吗？他毫无违和地融在这些最普通、平凡的人类之间——如果是前几天的零，将他扔在这场景之前，他大概无法第一眼找出枢。和曾经那个游荡在生者世界尊贵的亡魂是如此地不同……他想起优姬告诉过他的枢曾经的人类父母、他的人类领地。那个不知道什么时空的枢的身影仿佛与此刻的相重叠。过去的枢或许只是爱着人类这个概念而对真实的人类一无所知——就连他先后真正爱着的两个人，也不过都是纯血的吸血鬼罢了——如果是现在的他，不知道会有怎样不同的答案……只是，优姬，如果不能记得自己曾经失去了什么，又怎么能够意识到自己此刻拥有着什么呢……

零转身，不知怎么的就不想再看下去了，他寻找起晚上可以栖身的地方。

当他终于在靠近城镇边缘的一处帐篷中用干净的水和些许草药换得空位时，枢也带着满载的物资找到了他。

正拆着枢身上的绷带准备为他换药，就听到隔壁的帐篷中传来一声凄厉的哭嚎。他们所在帐篷的男主人走了进来，零向他投去疑惑的眼神。

“没什么。他家孩子因为感染刚刚死了。不是所有人都像你这么好运，会自己做药。”男主人习以为常的说道。看见零拧紧的眉头，他又叹了口气，好心地提醒道，“还是不要想着分药这种事了。如果你对看见的每一家都这样心软的话，不出半个小时，你身上就一件东西都不剩了。”

于是零不发一言，垂下头，继续为枢换药。他也就因此没有看见枢的眼中此时密布的阴云和他死死下垂的嘴角。

因为接连赶路和卫生条件的有限，背上的伤口已经有些化脓。洗净了脓液，待男主人没有注意时，零从包中悄悄拿出了一个深色的小瓶。里面的液体已经所剩无多了。

对上枢好奇的眼神，零解释道：“碘伏。”

“稀有资源。”枢了然。

避开旁人的视线，悄悄地在伤口上节俭地使用，零再度为枢包扎好了伤口。他的身体紧绷，手微微颤抖，但他良好的控制能力使得这异常并不那样明显。

在一阵莫名的心悸中，枢从睡梦中惊醒。条件反射地，他追寻着身边睡袋中零的身影——

空的！

恐慌攫取了他的身体，让他的心脏在胸膛过分活跃地跳动。不祥的寒意蔓延到他的四肢百骸。

悄无声息地，枢钻出睡袋，挪到了帐篷的门帘处。透过门帘的缝隙，远处的骚动与过分明亮的火光传了过来。直觉地，枢退回了帐篷内，将物品装回了自己和零的包内，再度小心翼翼地挪到了帐篷口，还不等他拨开门帘，就迎面对上了拉开门帘快步走进来的身影。

零投在他身上的双眼中充斥着嗜血的光芒。但理性的焦急显然暂时地盖过了它，因为下一秒他便攥住了枢的手，再次飞快地向他来时的方向走去。

然而还不等他们转过第一个街角，骚动的主角就追上了他们。

一切都发生得太快，在最近的一把剑刃接触到枢的皮肤前，带着锐刺的荆棘阻挡住了武器，下一秒跟着划破袭击者喉咙的，是一把人类的利刃。在被荆棘包裹着的视线中，枢看见藤蔓成功地刺穿了几颗不及防备的心脏，但随后的目标又被各式的武器成功守护。在人类的利刃和血蔷薇之间相互交替使用，尽管对方配合得极佳，但在零丰富的战斗经验和最强猎人的绝对力量之前也渐渐不敌。即便是被荆棘牵引着四处躲闪，枢也依旧能够欣赏零战斗时流畅的动作与敏捷的身姿，仿佛一匹被围猎的孤狼。*

尽管胜局明显，零的身上增添出了不少伤口。鲜血将他的衣衫逐渐浸染，他眼中嗜血的光芒也随之愈加浓重，即便是对他的状况一无所知的人也无法看漏。

当最后一个人紧贴着被零扎入心脏的利刃倒下，满地的尸堆中央只剩下零，半跪着身体，粗重地喘息着。荆棘飞快地收回原处，枢终于可以毫无阻碍地看着他。

充斥着渴望的双眼失去了神采与聚焦，仿佛周围的一切都不再存在。

但枢听得见，听得见人群中逐渐响起的、从绝望的深渊发出的声响。

“喂……那是吸血鬼吧。”/“中间那个白头发是吸血鬼吧？”/“你看地上那人的尖牙，那绝对是个吸血鬼。”/“听说吸血鬼的血可以做药。”/“我舅爷爷曾说吸血鬼的血可以增强体力……”/“那我的孩子是不是有救了？”/“他身上那个表应该很值钱吧？能不能换一块面包？”/“我已经快10天没吃东西了，尸体……尸体可以……吗？反正也有药效吧？”……

在大脑可以反应过来之前，枢已经半背半拖地带着零快速地逃离了骚乱的中心，零身上的血渗进了他刚刚被重新包扎过的伤口，两大包物资的带子勒得他的肩背生疼，再加上零这个成年人的体重，他的双腿颤抖得仿佛随时都能跪倒在地。当他们终于再度来到了森林的荫蔽下时，枢几乎想要匍匐在地，感谢随便哪一路神明了。但是他还不敢停下，这里离城镇还是太近了。他继续挣扎着向森林深处而去。

当城镇终于消失在了视线尽头，枢终于放心地将零和物资靠着树扔在了地上，同时跪倒在地，死死地环抱着自己，喘着粗气。

零歪靠在树上，眼中的疯狂被紧蹙的眉头和攥紧喉头的手压制着。天晓得方才离得那样近，他是花了多大的意志力才没有对准枢的脖颈直接咬下去。

好一会儿，待枢终于喘匀了气，而清亮的紫色也渐渐地回归零的双眸，枢转过头，望着零，不容回避提出了自己的发现：

“不只是吸血鬼，猎人也在追杀你。你……原来是这样吗。”甚至不是一个问句。

零只是看着他，沉默着，伴随着沉默的延长，无垠的孤寂缠绕上了零。双眼中承载着被时间刻下的浓重的悲哀。然后，缓缓地，带着久不使用后的沙哑，仿佛是某种解释：

“依赖拥有绝对强权者的自我规束——他们的仁慈、善心、觉悟和爱，一个仰仗着这些虚无缥缈的东西才能存在的体系，可笑至极……遇上战争的瞬间就分崩离析完全理所当然。只有纯血种消失了，人类和吸血鬼才能真正地自由，人类和吸血鬼才能够真正站在平等的土壤上和谐共处。我是这么相信的……虽然是我自己的想法，你是这样让我相信的，从一开始。”

枢凝视着他，无数的想法在脑海中飞驰而过。他想说，他可以明白，即便是现在的他，只要了解了纯血种力量的特殊性，任谁都可以想明白这一点。他想说，虽然很自私，但强行地扭曲你的命运，创造出这样一个你，继承那个玖兰枢和始祖的意志，实在是太好了。他想说，即便如此，给了玖兰枢第二次生命的优姬，也不会希望看见零这样随意地舍弃自己的性命……但最后他说出口的，却是一个过去的他大概被许许多多的人用许许多多的方式问过许许多多遍的问题：

“那玖兰爱呢？”

零眼中的光芒明显地消失了一些。枢意识到自己或许应该换一种问法或是补充解释一下，但附近传来了人的声音。

“……看见往这边吧？那个吸血鬼。”

“绝对是的，你看这地上还有血迹。”

枢的眼神一瞬间变得锐利。他静悄悄地移到了零的身边，抽出了他腰间的短刃，接着对上零的双眼，手抵嘴唇，无声地示意零不要做声，躲在了树后，像一个老练的捕食者，等待着猎物毫无防备地走近。

而后，在人影靠近零的那一刹那，将短刃狠狠刺进其中一人的喉咙，又借助扑出的力量，将尸体撞到另一人身上，疲惫的上身猛地落下，短刃径直地推进对方的身体，又顺势转身划开第三人的小腿，拖拽着对方倒下，顺着大腿——拿着武器的手腕、腹部、胸口……一刀一刀、快速地扎入又拔出，一直往上，直到扎入那已毫无生气的眼窝，最后带着近乎耗尽的力气直起身，坐在尸体之上，平复着呼吸。

零注视着枢战斗的身影。从刚见面起，零就注意到他一路上被疼痛所困的狼狈。方才搬动他到此处时，浑身来自疲累和疼痛的颤抖也是那样的明显。这并不是零所认识的那个无所不能、完美无缺的枢，人类身体的有限与脆弱夺走了那些。但即便如此，他依然站了起来，那个颐指气使的讨厌鬼，不由分说地将他当做了饵，拖动着毫无力气、被疼痛所折磨的身体，利用惯性、重力，压榨着自己的气力，精准地从袭击者手中夺下了零的性命。枢的伤口又崩开了，零可以闻到那甜香，对血的渴望再次闪烁在他的眼中。不过比起那个……

“再次变回那个纯血种的玖兰枢……你会这样渴望吗？”鬼使神差地，零问出了这样一个问题。

“我不应该吗？”虽是仿佛反问的话语，但枢的语气和神情中确实平和到毫无倾向的、纯粹的疑惑。

变回纯血种的枢，意味着不老不死不灭，意味着近乎永恒的青春和生命，意味着无可比拟的力量，意味着至高无上的权力，意味着超脱于战争之外的优渥生活……任谁也无法对这样的诱惑无动于衷；但过去的玖兰枢放弃了它，将它狠狠地抛进了浸满鲜血的污秽中，然后将心脏投进了熔炉，他一定有着他的理由……

这些枢和零都很清楚。

但零不觉得自己有资格像一个外人那样对着另一个“外人”解释那理由。

所幸枢无心等他的回复，也对他内心的动摇一无所知。枢拖着疲惫的身体，径自地靠近伤痕累累、难以动弹的零。被血的气息刺激，零忍不住后缩，避开他。

枢疲惫而摇晃的身形在零的上方投下阴影，牢牢禁锢住他的双眼却充满了力量：“你就快要堕落成Level E了吧？”

“与你无关！”被激起了不好的回忆，零恶狠狠地推了他一把，却没有推开，反被枢握住了手。

“没能直接喝到绯樱闲血液的你，永远都无法真正地稳定下来。没有了更多纯血来为你进一步压制，失去了优姬，你的渴望更是无从满足……”

“我说了与你无关！”

“喝我的血吧。虽然现在只是人类。”

“……！”这熟悉的既视感将零死死地定在了原地。

“你现在是我安全唯一的保障，你要带着我到安全的地方，甚至找到恋和爱。为了优姬，你也绝对不会食言。如果你这时候堕落或是死掉了，我会很困扰的。”冷冰冰地给出完全实用主义的理由。

在最初的震颤后，零冷静下来：“我不会喝你的血的。……不过果然还是个自说自话的混蛋啊。”

“刚见到你的时候，你不是也正打算吸干我的血吗？就像对倒在战场上其他濒死的人做的那样。怎么这个时候反倒开始犹豫了。”枢毫不留情地刺伤他，将他那最为吸血鬼的狼狈毫不留情地揭露在他眼前，让他无可逃避。

“你……！”零愤怒地抬起头，却对上了枢低垂而专注的双眼深深地望进了他的深处，就好像……

“你拒绝羁绊，不是因为不愿，而是因为不能……拒绝了未来的你，随时准备开枪自我了结……”就好像……

“如果零死了，我会很困扰的……”就好像……

十几年，甚至更久以来的第一次，零清晰地感受到心脏在自己的胸膛内跳动。下一秒，他的尖牙已经刺穿了那喉咙，甜美中带着熟悉又陌生的血液滋润着他四肢百骸都疼痛着的干渴。强烈的既视感甚至让他以为自己又回到了那个时候，回到了一切都还没有一发不可收拾的时候，回到了那些人那些物都还在身边没有分崩离析的时候……

然后他睁开眼，他看见了那熟悉的眼中陌生的脆弱，仅属于人类生命有限性的那份脆弱，他意识到，那个人并不会真正地回来——只要那颗心脏还在熔炉中燃烧着，那个人就不会真正的回来。现在在他面前的不过是那个人的光辉投射在一具有死身体之上的倒影，就好像那个他曾经喜爱、依赖的黑主优姬，不过是玖兰优姬所投下的倒影一般，终究只是残像，如同镜花水月。曾经竭力阻止那个他的优姬从来都没有真正地明白，她的视线所及向来只有身边的温柔，是此刻与此处——哪怕短暂地拥有那极端的愿望也是因为失去的痛苦，而不是发自内心的理解。现在没有了记忆的他，恐怕也没法真正地明白那份心愿……但至少他应当拥有选择的权利。哪怕零再清楚地知道那个他在人和吸血鬼之间会想要怎样选择，但现在是人类的他，依旧理应获得自己去了解然后做出选择的权利……再者，这本身也和零孤身一人正在努力完成的事情相重合。过去的日子里，一切的一切就好像从他的身边滑过，什么都没有了……珍视的理由，或是停下的理由……被排斥、被否定、被敌视、被追杀，看见过阳光的人不再拥有错认烛火的能力，即便只见过烛火与阴影的人们团结地弃绝阳光的存在，但除了留在眼底，他无法运载阳光的真实……他是如此地渴望可以有一个人……

对世界的赞叹和留恋，对生命的的渴望与执着，这些温柔的情绪顺着血液流进了零的身体，在他麻痹的肢体中温暖地循环。某种并非亲缘却胜似亲缘的幻影，仿佛穿过漫长的岁月，像一剂温和的药膏，依贴在他被剜去的空洞之上。如此渴望……

尽管饥渴只增不减，他还是挪开了自己的尖牙。他的伤口开始愈合。

身形有些不稳，双眼因为贫血而隐隐发黑，但枢的脸上还是露出了一个满意而赞许的微笑。而后，他人类的身体终于支撑不住，摔倒了下去。

梦境中充斥着火焰与烟尘，通红炽热得仿佛地狱一般包裹着他的全身。那个曾经教会了他恐惧又在对亲人的哀悼中逐渐衰萎死去的老妇人，抱着丈夫的遗物无神地消失在炮火中；那个年轻的、拍着胸脯承诺着会带着他们这些难民成功绕过战区的战士，流弹插进了他的脑袋，生命离开他的速度快到还来不及带走他脸上的笑容；他挨了一刀也想要帮忙送走的那一家人，那父亲随后被割下了大半块头皮，那母亲被恶意地划开了肚子慢慢地死掉，那可怜的、如恋一般美丽的女儿在摸索自己失掉的半边身子中哭泣着逐渐静止；街边的父亲抱着自己快要饿死的孩子，思考着是卖了他换一餐饭，还是等他死了拿来饱腹；隔壁帐篷的父母哭嚎着，没有药物，他们终究还是无能为力地注视着孩子慢慢被死神夺走……

人类的生命是如此脆弱而短暂。死亡来得如此漫不经心。

在强大的毁灭力面前，他们如此地不堪一击……

在这杂乱的百景中，他仰躺在战场的焦土之上，血液从伤口渗出，浸得他的身下一片湿润温热，他的身体在死亡之中逐渐腐烂、分解、崩坏……他无神地双眼注视着看不清颜色的天空……

不，他还不想死。他还不想死。这个优姬渴望让他看见的世界……他还不想死。他不能死……

朦胧之中，他好像攥住了一些什么。

或许是天国垂下的蜘蛛丝吧？据说地狱里面会出现这东西……而这百景、这环绕着他周身的高热，不啻地狱……

柔和的日光投射在他的眼睑上，这是他的意识逐渐浮起时意识到的第一件事。而后是额头上冰冷湿润的触感。再然后是浑身黏腻的不适。紧随而来的背部不适令他瞬间清醒过来。他睁开双眼。

白色泛黄的天花板出现在眼前。

枢抬手想要移开额头上的东西，这才发现自己的手正紧紧攥着，同时也被攥着。

顺着手臂向下，他看见了零沉睡的银白色脑袋。

他抬起另一只手，摸上自己的额头。一块已经有些热度了的湿毛巾顺着动作落了下来。

他的视线又回到零身上。那双透亮的紫色眼睛正毫无睡意地注视着他，除了额角翘起的头发，完全看不出几秒前他还在昏睡中。

枢将自己撑着坐了起来。

两人沉默地对视着。

直到零最后尴尬地移开了视线，好像突然对时钟上的时间产生了无限的兴趣：“你……伤口感染，导致了发热。已经帮你缝合过了。”

零从床头拿过一个药板，掰出两颗药，又把水杯一并递到了枢的跟前。

“差不多也该吃药了。”

待枢接过了药和水，零又逃也似地离开了房间：“我去给你弄些吃的。”

枢看了看药，是某种战前很普遍的抗生素，战后飞快地变成了稀缺资源。

将药灌下了肚子，枢打量着这个小小的房屋。简陋而平实的水泥房，桌上的手册和文件，再加上墙上已经泛黄老化的合影——这栋房子的主人大概是个猎人。

枢靠在枕头上，又有些昏昏欲睡。病痛、伤口与身体过度的消耗，都让他难以保持清醒。睡眠与死亡相近的恐惧与此时莫名的安全感在心里冲撞交织着，将他在梦与醒之间反复拉扯——

直到零再次打开门的声音传来。

零搬来一个床上用的小桌板，将一碗热乎乎的粥搁在了枢的面前。

注意到了枢的疲惫，零意外柔和地说：“吃一点吧，吃完了再接着睡。”

在零的帮助下一小口一小口地饮完掺杂着肉末和蔬菜的粥，还来不及称赞其美味，就再度被睡眠夺去了意识，坠入之前那一瞬的恐慌宛若濒死。

“玖兰枢……你会活下去的。”一个声音在耳边这样说。

又一次陷入了辨不清梦境还是现实的昏蒙中，挣扎着想要醒来，却被困意死死地拖拽着无法醒来，枢隐约记得他听见了零在他的床头说话的声音。中途他似乎成功地睁眼醒来过，但却又好像没有——有时候零在身边，有时候他不在。他仿佛看见过零起身离开，却又犹疑着留了下来的影子；仿佛看见过他不舍又逐渐被孤寂所占满的紫色眼眸；仿佛感觉到零转身时在他手臂上流连的手指；仿佛听见零的叹息残留、回响在空荡荡的房间……一种不好的预感将他的梦境搅得起伏跌宕……

当他终于醒来时，床边却是一张完全陌生的年轻面孔，在看见他时露出了惊喜的笑容：

“你终于醒了！”

“零呢？”枢单刀直入地问道。

那人被他的问题问得一怔，而后，整张脸被某种欲言又止的愧疚扭成了一副苦兮兮的怪相：“这个嘛……说实话，我也不知道。”

见枢的脸色瞬间阴沉，那人便急匆匆地补充道：“你也别急，先慢慢听我说。”

再次确认了一下枢的脸色，他深吸了一口气继续说：“一周前，他带着昏迷的你来到了我这，脸色苍白、急得满头是汗，指挥得我跑上跑下的，吓得我以为他抱了具尸体呢！还好你只是感染发烧，我这正好有些从猎人协会顺出来的抗生素，只要有了药，就不难应对。也难得他这样开口求助，嘿嘿！”

“开始的几天，你昏迷着，烧得厉害，还老是拽着他不放，说想要活下去。他就一直守在你跟前，昼夜不分地照顾，直到你稳定下来。然后他又走了。就在昨天……”那人的神情突然变得苦涩，撇了撇嘴，似乎因为某种原因难以继续下去。

枢耐心地等待着，心中却焦虑不止。

“就在昨天，他一个人闯进了猎人协会，把建筑拆了大半，杀死了被严密保护着的橙茉，拿走了炉中的心脏，消失了。”

枢几乎可以想象那情景。零孤身一人穿过猎人协会的大门，布满尖刺的荆棘环绕着他。在视他为首要大敌的猎人们还来不及反应时，那荆棘便死死地扎入了建筑，将他径直地送到暗杀对象面前，如入无人之境。对方会反抗、会不遗余力地攻击，零会受伤，但零不会停止。然后他会向更深处去，取走那心脏，再头也不回地消失在所有人面前——就好像他只是像不知道多少年前那样，普通地上班又普通地下班。

“没有了源金属……”枢开口，尽管他已经提前知道了答案。

“这个倒是不用担心。”那人带着苦涩的笑意打趣道，“你应该也知道，之前零因为屠杀纯血种的事情被追捕的事情……前天，菖藤依砂也将玖兰爱变成了人类。这个世界上已经不再有纯血种了。而且……”

那人拿出了一本熟悉的相册和一支充满着不明液体的注射器，一并放在了枢的面前。

“临走时他说，让你自己选择，是否要回来……心脏在我这里，他临走前交给我的。”

“他没说去哪？”

那人摇了摇头，脸上充满了仿佛已经失去的悲伤：“……他的状况很不好。走的时候他只带了濒临破碎的血蔷薇。我担心他已经……”

枢打量着手中小小的针剂——大概是优姬的毒。

“你不是猎人吗？为什么要帮他？”

那人无奈地撇了撇嘴：“谁让他是我师父呢。我要是不帮他，这个世界上就没有人帮他了。”

枢眉头微蹙。沉思着。半晌，

“他还说了别的什么吗？”

“这个嘛……好像没……啊，哦对，前几天走之前他说：‘他应该回来。他想要回来。这是我们欠他的。已经没有不这么做的理由了。’”

送走了依旧不知道名字的年轻人，枢注视着手中的这两件东西。

不难想象零利用这几天寻回这本相册、说服依砂也用永恒的生命换取爱短暂的人类身体、抹杀最后一个纯血种，只为迎回这颗心脏的经历。

过去的他曾经逃避、恐惧别人眼中过去的玖兰枢。现在，过去的玖兰枢离他只剩了一个针孔的距离……

他想要活下去，他是如此地想要活下去——人生的脆弱和短暂令他恐惧，想活的念头令他的每一个细胞都努力挣扎着继续以至于疼痛。

但如果他选择了过去的玖兰枢，他就必须要开始想象作为玖兰枢的生活。

假若他唤醒了那个枢，他的心情还会和现在是一样的吗？

抑制住蓦然加速的心跳，枢终于翻开了这本相册。

在相册中，已经死去的人，已经离开的人，已经变化得无法辨认的人，已经消失的地方……他们都还被封存在时空的一隅，这样明亮地笑着。

有那么一瞬，他听见了枪响的声音。他倾向于告诉自己那是假的。他愿意相信那是假的。

零那个晚上坐在灯光中朝他望来的目光如同鬼魂一般缠绕着他，那份孤独包裹着几乎令他无法呼吸。

在一个已经没有了纯血种的世界里，他真的可以作为唯一的一个危险又罪恶的特权种族、一个怪物存在吗？

换一个角度想……

他抚摸着照片。

……重新醒来的玖兰枢真的可以在一个照片上的一切都已消失的世界中活下去吗？

他可以忍受这失落吗？他可以活过这孤寂吗？在一个他甚至不再可以杀死自己的世界里。

是在毫无风险的条件下无穷无尽地活着……

还是在无处不在的风险之中短暂而有限地挣扎着活下去……？

他的手攥紧。

——————————————————————————————

踏着熹微的晨光，裹着还带着淡淡血迹的风衣，枢再度踏上旅程。

那个或许已经不复存在的人，是否会在道路的尽头再度相遇？

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 真的超不想写打斗场景。抱歉还请自己脑补。  
> * 完蛋了……写到一半发现自己越写越high，转头到了《沙之城》我可能得复制粘贴相同的句子嘞。  
> * 感兴趣的话，阳光烛火和影子来自洞穴比喻。之前和小伙伴讨论的时候随口提到了枢的塑造某种程度上带着哲学王的意味（嗯，再次，我对系列的理解相当我流…读出了一个ge命故事我真是不能好了），联想到洞穴比喻大概也是不可避免的顺理成章了。死亡与睡眠是常用来划等的意象，让我印象最深刻是《麦克白》和Frost的《雪夜林边驻马》。当然，不用了解也可以顺畅理解的，大概算是一些私人的彩蛋吧，包括《蜘蛛丝》。【明明我这个人很讨厌文里吊书袋，也是个读书很少的low比，谈起彩蛋居然这么兴奋，我去反省了【
> 
> AN：这样就完啦！点梗的账终于还完啦！个人认为还是比较成功地满足了要求的：  
> 清扫战场的时候零放枢一条生路 √  
> 战损枢 √  
> 可以是之前认识也可以是之前不认识 →一个人认识一个人不认识，认识又不认识 √  
> 走向he或者be没所谓 → 开放式结局，既不是be也不是he，既是be又是he √  
> 永远的惆怅就更好了 √  
> 不过下真的是完全失控了……啊……惭愧


End file.
